


Unexpected Allies

by Gage



Series: Next Gen Verse [5]
Category: Charmed, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Community: glee-cross-meme, Crossover, Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't real...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Allies

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a process of, a ton of patients and a hell of a lot of time jumps. I'm not sure if this is how I intended this to go.

~*~   
  
  
The day Puck found out that Matt Rutherford was a witch and saved his life, was the same day that he admitted that he may have had more than a crush on Kurt Hummel.   
  
  
See it’s like this. His ma had gone out of town to visit her sister and taken poor Libi with her. No matter how hard he tried to convince her, his mom still didn’t trust him with his sister alone. Apparently his stint in juvie changed a lot of things. It didn’t matter that it hadn’t been his fault or that the cops don’t listen to guys like him. The fact that he’d gotten locked up at all was his fault in his mother’s eyes. He shouldn’t have tried to play good guy when he wasn’t.   
  
  
What ever.   
  
  
Point is they were both out of town, and he was bored. No sister to entertain, Finn still wasn’t talking to him much, Santana was hanging out with Britney and he wasn’t allowed to tag along. Mike was with Tina. Artie was with his parents visiting family. Scrolling down his phone contacts he came down to ‘Princess’. Er… Kurt.   
  
  
Looking back on the last few weeks he had spent most of his spare time with the kid. If he were honest he kinda liked him. Kurt was brutally honest in everything he did, and didn’t take shit from no one. If he didn’t like you he had no qualms about telling you. So he didn’t hesitate in calling Kurt up only it went to voicemail. That muscle in his chest kinda twitched a bit.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Puck didn’t know if there were other’s out there like him. He never really gave it any thought. Not until he was standing outside of the mini-mart with some stranger pointing a gun at his head. A few things ran through his mind at that moment.   
  
  
He would never get to see Libi-Shay grow up. He would never teach her all the cool stuff he knew. Would Shelby tell his daughter what really happened to him? He would never get to see Kurt smile at things he’d said. Never hear his voice again or see that stupid look on his face when he get’s all excited about some new clothing line.   
  
  
Puck’s entire body felt so numb he didn’t even flinch at the sound of the gun’s hammer being pulled back into place. He was gonna die alone in front of the mini-mart… he looked the guy with the wild hair in the eyes, heart beating so fast, it was as if time around him had slowed down to this one point.   
  
  
It’s then that he see’s the flames around the gun… the gun that’s being dropped on the ground… it’s what finally snapped him out of his shock. Puck took a good hard swing at the guy knocking him out cold. Hands on his knees breathing real heavy like; he saw another pair converse come into his line of site. Puck had almost taken out the second person but stopped when he realized who it was.   
  
  
He could have written the whole thing off as a hallucination but than his boy had to go and put the flames out… with his hands only it wasn’t real…   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
The day Puck found out that Matt Rutherford was a witch and saved his life, was the same day that he admitted that he may actually liked Kurt Hummel.   
  
  
Alot.


End file.
